To be a Medicine Cat: Into the Wild
by Olviv
Summary: Sometimes things go a little differently than planned, but that's what makes life exciting, right? Rated T. Undergoing a rework.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER BLUESTAR** — blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

 **DEPUTY REDTAIL** — small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail. **APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT SPOTTEDLEAF** — dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat. **APPRENTICE, FIREPAW**

 **WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **LIONHEART** — magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. **APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW**

 **TIGERCLAW** — big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. **APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

 **WHITESTORM** — big white tom. **APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

 **DARKSTRIPE** — sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

 **LONGTAIL** — pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

 **RUNNINGWIND** — swift tabby tom.

 **WILLOWPELT** — very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

 **MOUSEFUR** — small dusky brown she-cat.

 **APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **DUSTPAW** — dark brown tabby tom.

 **GRAYPAW** — long-haired solid gray tom.

 **RAVENPAW** — small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and a white-tipped tail.

 **SANDPAW** — pale ginger she-cat.

 **FIREPAW** — ginger tom with leaf green eyes.

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **BRINDLEFACE** — pretty tabby.

 **GOLDENFLOWER** — pale ginger coat.

 **SPECKLETAIL** — pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

 **ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **HALFTAIL** — big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

 **SMALLEAR** — gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

 **PATCHPELT** — small black-and-white tom.

 **ONE-EYE** — pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

 **DAPPLETAIL** — once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER BROKENSTAR** — long-haired dark brown tabby.

 **DEPUTY BLACKFOOT** — large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

 **MEDICINE CAT RUNNINGNOSE** — small gray-and-white tom.

 **WARRIORS**

 **STUMPYTAIL** — brown tabby tom. **APPRENTICE, BROWNPAW**

 **BOULDER** — silver tabby tom. **APPRENTICE, WETPAW**

 **CLAWFACE** —battle-scarred brown tom. **APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW**

 **NIGHTPELT** — black tom.

 **QUEENS**

 **DAWNCLOUD** — small tabby.

 **BRIGHTFLOWER** — black-and-white she-cat.

 **ELDERS**

 **ASHFUR** — thin gray tom.

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER TALLSTAR** — a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER CROOKEDSTAR** — a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

 **DEPUTY OAKHEART** — a reddish brown tom.

 **CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

 **YELLOWFANG** — old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

 **SMUDGE** — plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.

 **BARLEY—** black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.


	2. Prologue

**PROLOUGUE**

Nutmeg gently nudged her kits into her soft kittypet bed, oh how ironic it was that she, a clan-born cat had turned to the soft life of a kittypet, all for one tom, who turned around and left her.

Her clan had needed her and yet she left, without a single glance back, oh sure, she regretted it, but now she had a litter of her own kits, which she would not have been able to have had she stayed in the clan.

After all, medicine cats were forbidden to have kits.

"Mama?" one of the small kits called out to her, green eyes gleaming in sleepy tiredness.

"Yes, Rusty?" she asked him gently.

"Can you tell us a story?" he asked, a pleading look on his face, she looked at the other kits to see them all mirroring the look.

"Oh, alright, just one." she relented, nugding the kits towards her.

She closed her eyes and began to recall a story she had been told when she was just a kit.

"Once upon a time there were three great clans that ruled the forest, Tigerclan, Leopardclan and Lionclan-"

Rusty hesitated at the edge of the garden, his siblings were playing quite rough and he didn't like it, what if one of them got hurt?

"Rusty?" the young tom jumped as his name was called.

"Yes mama?" he asked, trotting over to her side. Nutmeg's eyes were furrowed.

"Why aren't you joining in." he hesitated.

"W-what if they get hurt... What if I get hurt... I don't want nobody to get hurt, mama." he muttered. Her ears perked at this.

"Well... What if I taught you something to help cats that are injured?" she asked, crouching to his level.

"Really?" he asked, suddenly getting his energy back.

"Really." She smiled down at him.


End file.
